The Devil's Halo
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: "20 minutes into the room,and the son of Apollo had already ensorcelled the Spawn of Hell." Solangelo,takes place after BoO. Reviews are greatly appreciated,and so is criticism. Rated T for mild language,blood and depressing thoughts. Here,have a cookie,those who read. (::) (::)
1. Chapter 1

**Nico's POV**

Will Solace was a _jerk._ A blue-eyed,blonde,undeniably _hot_ jerk. There was nothing anyone could say in contrary to Nico Di Angelo if they valued their life.

Always bossing everyone around- bandage that, sew this, fix that- and people would listen to him because he was a good leader. He knew what and when to command, and mainly _who_ to command. He was level-headed and never told anything that would make his Cabin members lose their mind. He never absquatulated just because he wanted to. Alas he was so, _so_ different from Nico. When most people had a common comparison of-He's the Dark,He's the Light,and opposites attract-Nico never really thought of it like that.

Heck, it wasn't even _attraction._ It was just going too fast, going beyond the feelings they probably held for each other. _Probably._

Now, if Nico had to think that, he should be lying to himself. He was thinking about Will Solace, the goody two-shoes of the Apollo Cabin, the guy every mortal, demigod and probably even immortal girls had a crush on. And to the list of 51.9% mortal females in the world, add a Nico Di Angelo who is hopelessly crushing on him for 289 days, 18 hours, 5 minutes and 2 seconds. Even if Nico was going to pull his mean Mathematical side of his mind and root 289 to 17, it didn't make his obsession any smaller. It just broke into many annoying and perfectly equal 17s.

Why was Nico thinking all of this?

Because he had lost his temper with a child of Ares and a comminatory verse had driven them both over the edge before it got violent. The fight was interesting, perhaps-maybe that is why no one stopped them even when the first blood was drawn. A fight between the offsprings of Death and War? That would be absolutely bloody and filled with gore;something the demigods in the Camp had grown accustomed to and did not have any trouble seeing. Some had even started cheering.

But the fight had not gone that far, to Nico's dismay(and the viewers' dismay, too). Chiron had found out and had told them off to the infirmary, and then to not be near each other till things had gotten sorted out. Nico had not heeded to Chiron's instruction and had stomped off to his Cabin in a bad mood, till Will Solace showed up to his front door with a medical kit and a _Don't-you-dare-Di-Angelo_ face.

As much as Nico had wanted to shut the door in his face and go back to bed, he simply couldn't. Neither of the boys exchanged words when Nico had first opened the door; one glare from Will had told Nico enough. He shuffled out of the way and left the door open, and the blonde camper took it as a cue to enter.

He had stared inside the Cabin as though he had been there for the first time- mouth slightly open in awe, eyes wide and trying to look into the dark, looking around excitedly, scanning everything. Nico had chuckled to himself silently as Will grunted something about the room being too dark and not being able to bend. Ignoring the grumbles, Nico seated himself on his bed without bothering to invite the latter to sit down. He wrapped himself in his inky silk duvet, his knees drawn up to his chest and his back resting on the head rest. Will turned around to say something,but stopped,and stared. Light pink had dusted his cheeks- _Was he blushing?!_

"Well? Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" He had asked Will,earning a bright red blush from the Son of Apollo.

"I-uh-I-I'm,"He cleared his throat nervously,regained his composure,and his blush receded( _Of course_ Nico wished it didn't!),"I...I heard you injured yourself when you got into a fight..."

"That is correct." Agreed Nico. "Will that be all?"

"You were told to come to the infirmary!" Commanded Will.

"That is also correct. I suppose that is all, and the door is that way. Have a good day."

"Don't you dare show me attitude, Di Angelo. The only thing I want you to show me is that wound so I will be done with this painful chore I have been assigned to."

It had taken 20 painful minutes for Will to stitch up _one wound._ Not that Nico had complained or anything. Definitely not, when he could spend 20 minutes staring at the doctor, memorising his features, his freckles showing beautiful constellations that didn't exist, his perfect cheekbones, and tan skin contrasting with his blonde hair. Nico had noted that his hair was wavy and not straight, and some were tucked behind his ear so they wouldn't fall into his eyes. He had stared at Will's skilled hands moving in sync with his eyes, his mouth murmuring inaudible things as he worked. The way those pink lips moved,dear Gods. 20 minutes into the room and the blonde boy had already managed to ensorcell the Spawn of Hell.

Will had gently run his hand over the place he had stitched and looked up at him,and had said dryly,

"Don't get into a fight with anyone again. Atleast, till this one heals." He had started to pack his implements back into the kit,and Nico felt like getting into another fight just so he could be in this situation again.

Yet he had nodded seriously, running his own fingers over where Will had stitched, for reassurance.

"Ambrosia before lunch and before dinner;nectar or unicorn draught if you prefer." Will had stood up, and looked at Nico, scanning for more injuries that could have been hidden.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." He had ushered Will to the door,where Will paused and turned to him again.

"Be well hydrated and, for Zeus's sake, do come to the infirmary tomorrow to change the bandages!"Nico had rolled his eyes. "And Nico,"

Nico looked up at Will, whose face had gotten interestingly close to his own. His tongue had suddenly felt like sandpaper,and his mind had gone blank at the close proximity. He had felt Will's rough, archery-calloused fingers brush slightly against his own,and that alone had been enough to send the blood roaring to Nico's cheeks. But swallowing his insecurity, he had answered,

"Yes?"

"You should socialize more."

Nico had wanted to stamp his foot like a spoiled child and yell, _" Bloody bastard, just kiss me!"_ He had been so teased, so close to what he wanted, but that _stupid, moronic pile of Cerberus schist_ -He was sending, no, pushing Nico over the limits. It was _so_ obvious. Nico had made things clear enough that even _Percy_ could see that he had a crush on Will. And here was the blonde playing ' _I'm-the-dumb-blonde'_ card.

"Righto. I got stuff to do in the infirmary,so I gotta run! Maybe we can hangout once I'm done? Or sit together during lunch. Maybe dinner too. Hey! Are you coming to the Campfire? Today's the singalong with the Romans. They're coming in the evening. Oh man, I can't wait to meet my Roman siblings. I've, like, never been to Rome, or Camp Jupiter. I always wanted to, though-"

"You've never been to Camp Jupiter?"

"Nawp. Too busy in the infirmary, and I don't know how I'd get there either," Babbled Will cheerfully."Maybe you can take me there! And we'll learn all the Roman methods of healing, eat different foods, read Latin, and...ROME WILL BE FUN!"

There was a silence as the Son of Hades stared at the blonde boy.

"Seriously, are you trying to _scare_ me away?

Will had let loose another laugh, and Nico's own laughter had bubbled up till his throat till he stifled it down. "I'm not serious about scaring you away, Nico, but I'm serious about you taking me to Rome,"

He personally enjoyed seeing the doctor rant good naturedly, even if it made him appear childish. "Keep dreaming, because dreamland is the only place I'd ever take you to Rome. Or anywhere for that matter,"

"Glad to know that I'm the one you chose to take to dreamland Rome," Winked Will.

And with that, Will had walked away, and Nico had locked himself in his Cabin,trying not to die of embarrassment.

Which is where he is now,grumbling and groaning about how unfair it is for a _measly, good-looking_ doctor could bring him, the Ghost King, the Prince of the Underworld, down on his knees, could surrect butterflies in his stomach. He was supposed to be feared! The aura of death should've scared any living being standing within a radius of thirty miles-

 _Not worth thinking about if Will Solace treats you like you're his fluffy buddy or something._


	2. Chapter 3

**Will's POV**

Nico was beyond grumpy and Will could not and will not blame himself. He was sleeping beyond the average amount of time a demigod should sleep. So Will had marched up to the Hades Cabin for the second time that day,and demanded Nico to join him for lunch. When the Italian had refused,Will had _threatened_ fearlessly that he would ask the Iris Cabin members to paint his entire Cabin pink.

At first,Nico had looked like he was going to shut the door anyway. When Will gave the face to show that he was mad enough to ACTUALLY do it,Nico had relented. But he wouldn't stop arguing,making sarcastic comments and accept that Will was trying to help him. Will watched Nico obnubilate himself as he was drawn out of his shell.

"Nico!"

"You can't make me eat it,Solace. I don't want it,and it remains to that." Nico replied calmly.

"Well,you should,because Doctor's Or-"

"You can't boss me around with that phrase!" Nico's eyes glinted darkly."I won't listen anyway."

"I will make you do it then."

"Make me."

A cold and harsh glare was exchanged between both the boys,though both had no idea who started it. Nico did not find it very hard to maintain that,as he was used to doing that quite often. Will was,however,exasperated with Nico. He wanted to give up _so_ badly. The only reason he was still sitting here was because Chiron had asked him to attend to Nico after the war and,he also started to have a tiny,microscopic,miniscule of a crush on the grumpy Son of Hades. But now he was absolutely _annoyed,_ _tormented_ beyond his patience. He was used to having his patients listen to him and do what he said;not refusing to be healed. Will realised how much he _hated_ those who could not be healed.

Nico was ramping up his emotions when it came to that topic. So many people he had killed,though they had listened to him and were ready to do whatever he told them to. But in the end,it would all be a futile effort;they would end up dying,and they would reassure him and tell him not to feel guilty because he had tried his best. It wasn't his fault. But Will had always blamed himself for their deaths.

Right now,Nico was being gallus. He dared to push Will's limits. He was acting so spoiled,so pampered- like a prince. This annoyed Will to no ends.

"Listen here,Di Angelo,"He stood up rather fast,banging his fist on the table,startling the Son of Hades for a moment." _I'm_ here for those who want to live. I'm here because I'm instructed to. You think I'm here because I want to? _Nobody_ will,if you are going to keep up with that attitude of yours."

Nico stared blankly at him with no emotion in his eyes. Will,for a moment,almost regretted his choice of words. Then Nico chuckled dryly,breaking the angry silence.

"You're there for those who want to live. Then why are you here?"

Will felt like he had been punched in the gut,but it just fuelled his anger.

"And there we go with the _'I'm gonna die!'_ line. I don't think you're actually saying that. You just want pity,and sympathy out of people. You're _flaunting_ the fact that you're the Prince of the dead,and that people died in your life-"

"They aren't just people!" Nico yelled suddenly,and Will could feel the tension rising around the Son of Hades. Nico stared up at him dead in the eye. "They were family! They were all I had!"

"Then they would want to see you happy,knowing that their sacrifice had not gone in vain!"

"THEY DIED BECAUSE OF ME!"

"SO YOU WILL BROOD OVER IT TILL _YOU_ DIE?!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO!"

By now,Nico's eyes had turned red,and tears were threatening to spill. Will rose and moved away from the table.

"You know Nico,"Will said,"You aren't the only one with dead people."

He started to walk away,leaving Nico alone in the harsh midday sun.

* * *

Will had nearly snapped at a patient that day for absolutely no reason. Somehow Nico had brought back his memories;the memories which he had buried in the deepest pit in his subconscious mind. He quickly lost the interest in his work and had turned mopey.

Why?

So _maybe_ it wasn't just a miniscule of a crush. So _maybe_ Nico Di Angelo was drop-dead sexy and gay,and Will had memorised enough to write a book about him. Theoretically, William Solace was the perfect idea of a perfect boyfriend for everyone. Practically... with Nico Di Angelo?Not so much.

Everytime Will would try to converse with him,it would end up leaving a bad taste and guilty feel. It was either that,or their conversation would lead nowhere with awkward pauses and hidden meanings. Then they would eventually give up and walk away. Nico was vagarious,Will was controlled. They differed a lot more than anyone could judge,yet he was so, _so_ attracted to the other.

But just when he would promise himself that he loved the boy to the end of the world,Nico would do or say something that would make him think the opposite. Will hated when that happened,because when such incidents took place it would prove how much he could hate Nico. He never truly wanted to hate Nico. All he wanted was Nico to reciprocate the affection he felt for him,or atleast friendship.

Such was their relationship. It was love-hate,love-lust,love-greed. It was love,that they were sure of,but the other side of the coin was something that was still in the dark. Both knew what they desired.

* * *

Nico couldn't have cared less. He was used to people storming off on him,and it rarely affected him. In fact,he felt better when they were gone. But today,the gentle son of Apollo had lost his temper? That was quiet a show to see,Nico rather enjoyed seeing the boy bubble up in anger and yell at him.

But something in him did not completely enjoy the show as he usually would. He suddenly felt empty and alone when the sunny boy had stormed off,and the loneliness was not as comforting.

Barely an hour had passed since he had been sitting infront of his idle plate of food till Nico had grown bored and guilty. He had taken an ant-sized bite out of his chicken wrap,nibbled a few leaves from his salad and drank half a juice box to keep himself entertained,but the episode had kept replaying in his head not for pleasure, but for guilt.

Finally he decided to find the Son of Apollo,apologize and go back to their annoying wasn't so because he felt like being a good guy,it was because he was tortured by his gut instincts that he was making a huge mistake.


	3. Chapter 4

Because there hasn't been a day Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo haven't bickered more than once.

Anger was spewing inside the Son of Apollo. What audacity, stubborness - annoying qualities the Italian possessed! Fisting his hands and gritting his teeth as the boy marched out of the infirmary after _another_ fight,he took deep breaths.

Then he realised there were some faults on _his_ side too. Nico had come here to apologise,maybe - that's what he had sounded like- till Will had burst on him,fuelled by anger from the previous fight. Then it had smacked him in between the eyes,the truth, _Nico wasn't intent on fighting._ But by then the Son of Hades had taken the duel and that was the beginning of another pointless,fruitless argument. Ah,pure joy,pure friendship.

Following the pace, Will had fired back,same as morning,same as every argument,hurt Nico in the most sensitive topic and watched the boy come close to tears and yell a few obscenities, about being a horrible doctor and whatnot till Will had lost his nerve and asked him to get out. To which he had complied without hesitation.

Will rather regretted his choice of words, _again,_ but another part of him told him that Nico deserved it,he hadn't cared whether his choice of words had hurt Will or not. So why should he back off and apologise if it wasn't his fault? Nico had been the one to start this pointless conversation...

 _You did._

Truth smacked him - once again - and he groaned. His posture slumped,his freckles glowing slightly; happened when he grew frustrated or excited in an unhealthy manner.

"Hey Wi-" Will pushed the paper pad and pen into the unknown girl's hands,"-What're you-"

"Hold them for me please?" He told her,and speed walked to the door,muttering loudly about messing up.

"But it's your shift here now,I've got archery!" She exclaimed.

"Ask Austin to sub for me!"

And with that,he too exited the room,searching for the Ghost King.

* * *

Nico was so _precarious._

One moment snuggling up to him and another trying to kiss him and another flirting with him and another pushing him and running away. There were so many _anothers_ about Nico,like the shifting colours of sky in the morning.

But Will could not blame the boy. He had been through Hell and back,with no one,and managed to keep sane. That he truly had come to respect,but there was only so much you could be proud about. Refusing to be healed? _Please._ There was no shame in asking for help. In fact,there was grace in asking for help also.

"You,"Will growled at the figure hunched at the bottom of the tree. The figure jumped for a second,before lolling its head up and smiling drunkenly."Di Angelo!"

"Come to argue again,Sunshine?" He asked,as if it were a regular thing.

Which,unfortunately _was_.

"You could not just march out of the infirmary when your doctor was present!" Great going,Will. You come to apologise and you end up fighting.

"Oh,was he?" Nico brought a hand up to his chin. "I don't recall any doctor being present when we were arguing,Solace."

" _ **I**_ was present!"

"You. _A doctor_ ," Nico chuckled. Then he held out seven fingers."...You must be joking."

Will seethed with anger. Seven was his father's lucky number,but definitely not his. Lee and Michael died exactly seven days after he started healing;he lost seven patients in the Titan war; and lost seven more during Gaia's awakening. Gritting his teeth,he put out a hand for the boy.

"Look Nico,"He said sternly. "I didn't mean what I said in the morning,nor in the infirmary. I wish to make peace. But you don't look like it,so I suggest we talk to Chiron to change your doctor. You apparently don't take an interest in me,"

"Was it the arguments that gave it away,Solace?" Nico asked,reaching for the held out hand.

Will's ears popped. He felt like he had touched an open electricity head felt like it was a merry-go-round,and as if someone had given him a taste of his own ultra-sonic whistle upclose. The hand which clenched Nico's...

...It was obviously not looking right.

His hand,up to his elbow was a dark blue,showing the bones and veins inside in a pale electric blue shade. Will was sure that the origin of pain was from there,but below his elbow it felt like it'd been dipped into ice cold water.

"Ugh-ag,"Will slurred. Nico wasn't looking so great either,but their hands felt like they were super-glued.

Then started the real drama.

Blue fire started from inbetween their fingers,like someone had burnt ethanol there. Nico screamed,but then he managed to jerk his hand free and fell a few safe feet away. Will just stood as still as a rock,trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Wh-Wha-" Nico stammered,panting heavily. "What did y-you-?"

Will looked at Nico,jaw open. He shook his head,and then blinked.

"I-ah," Nico turned his hand around,and looked at it over and over,surprised nothing had happened."...N-Not...What just happened?!"

"Don't ask me!" Exclaimed Will. "Do I look like I know anything?!"

"Well,that blue...thing came from your forearm!" Nico said with distaste. "Who else am I supposed to ask?!"

"Definitely and obviously not me! I'm about as confused as you are,Death Breath."

Nico snarled silently,for the fear of Will zapping him again lingered in his head.

"We're going to Chiro-"

A sudden chill washed over Nico. Dark and negative feelings were thrust upon him as easily as poison into water. He could feel it from right behind him,and felt the dark powers rolling off of whoever was standing behind him. His mouth became dry at the conclusion he arrived on,and witnessing Will's eyes widening and his body going rigid only made his conclusion get strengthened.

"L-Lord Ha-Hades."Squeaked Will,immediately bowing.

Nico merely turned and offered a nod as a regard for his father."Father,"

Looking at his son momentarily,he turned back to glance at Will. Will gulped.

"You dare try to poison my son,spawn of Apollo?" Hades's voice boomed. "You dare try?"

Will looked up slowly. _Poison?_ "I-I'm not quite sure what you mean,My Lord."

"Filthy children of Apollo. You think you can infuse yourself with his powers?" Hades's cold dark eyes met Will's. Will suddenly got the feeling he should be grovelling on his knees and begging for mercy by now. Yet he put up a brave face.

"My Lord,I did not try to do any such thing nor do I possess such qualities-"

"Lies!" Roared the God,more black smoke rolling off his black tunic. "LIES! I clearly saw what was happening here a few moments ago. You were draining my Son of his powers. A few moments more and he would've become mortal,and further than that you could've taken his soul!-"

"Father!" Burst Nico.

"Silence,child!" Hades glanced at his son,his eyes twinkling dangerously. "Have you any thought that this boy could've killed you,ended the last child of Hades? Have you any thought how much power you possess,and how many would be eager to kill you and harness it?"

"My Lord-"

"Insolent fool! No wonder your Father didn't bless you with a lot of powers-"

Will cringed as Hades ranted.

Nico looked strained,as if he was helpless to do anything.

"-And I curse that this place will never be home to you,till your Trials are finished! Prove you're worthy,weak demigod, and we shall see if you can return. If you don't...well,I'll always be waiting in the Underworld."

"Father,no!" Nico stepped defensively before Will. "H-He's innocent! He didn't do anything, I can vouch for it-"

"Vouching for a liar!"

Nico's hand went backward,and touched Will's arm for reassurance. He glanced at him,taking in his scared blue eyes before looking back at Hades.

"I'll go out of Camp,Father. Will is not a fighter,he's a heale-"

A growl erupted at the base of Will's throat. It took Nico completely by surprise,that he jumped a little before being pushed away by the Son of Apollo. Will marched rudely infront of Hades,

"You want me to go? Fine. But I swear...if you are going to raise your voice once more against Nico,you are going to regret it."

"A Son of Apollo threatening the Lord of Dead. Ah,now I have seen everything,"A cruel smile flitted across his face." I shall be waiting for your soul,Will Solace,and we can see if you are so brave then."

"Who says my soul is coming a few days from now? I have a long way to go," Said Will stubbornly."And you cannot punish me without a crime."

"We shall see,healer."

"So we shall,Lord Hades."

The two maintained eye contact: Hades's eyes dancing with cruel amusement,Will's burning with anger and determination. Then Hades smiled wanly at the aghast Nico and vanished in a blanket of black smoke. Will glanced at Nico;his face paler than usual,eyes as big as tea saucers and knuckles white.

"I-Id-Idiot." he said finally."You do realise what you've gotten yourself into,right?"

Will's only reply is grabbing Nico's sword from its sheath. He twisted it around a few times,felt it and grabbed its sheath from Nico and secured it around his waist firmly. Nico looked confused.

"Hey,what're you-"

He began walking away.

"Will!"

He didn't turn back.

* * *

Da-Da-Da-DUN!

How was that?! I know some of you are already searching me in the GPS with a butchering knife,but hold on. What's a good story without torture huh?

*readers dress up like Spartans holding a whip outside my window*

Heh,heh. PLUS I FINALLY GOT MY DARK PROPHECY asatufdafdsuakHFIANLin ewjOi h;oirj c YASSS

There's a lesbian couple in it,how cute- and speaking about that- _No,I do not have a girlfriend,Jessica. Stop typing fake Authoress messages._

 **But you two make a cute couple! Like Emmie and Jo from Dark Prophecy!**

It's been 6 days since she joined,and I talked to her _once._ And dumped a cup of water _twice._

 **Awkward. Were you that nervous honey?  
**

YOU tripped me both the times,since the first moment I laid my eyes on her you've been blabbering about 'true love' and yammering my ear off. I wouldn't blame the poor girl if she ran away thinking we're nutcases. Sorry DeadlyHuggles! Jessica's just mad. You're such a sweet,regular and loyal commenter. My loves to you! And thanks for the cookies! 🎂 have a slice of cake!


	4. Chapter 5

_Shoutouts to those who reviewed The Devil's Halo! :D_

 _Ruthie3 chapter 3 . May 18_

 _Wow. Those cookies came in handy. I had to make more because I ran out. Here are some for your amazing writing skills (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)_

 _Ruthie3 chapter 1 . May 18_

 _B4 I read, thx for the cookies that I was promised in the description. I saw the word "cry" in the AN I was even more grateful for the cookies because when I cry, I eat._

Thank you,Ruthie! I had no idea we would be so similar when it comes to eating. :3

 _LoneAuthoress chapter 3 . May 17_

 _I'm feelin' pretty low right now_

 _LoneAuthoress chapter 2 . May 17_

 _cutey_

Gal,puh-leeze. You read the chapters long before I published them. Still,thanks :D

 _Super amazing ninja penguin chapter 2 . May 9_

 _Thanks for the cookies and great story._

I'm blessed to have people who pay attention the cookies! I will be sure to call y'all when I take over the world and begin the cookie revolution. Thank you,Penguin! :D

 _LunaLovegood220022 chapter 2 . May 7_

 _yyyyyyaaaaayyyyyyy! :))_

Yeah,yeah. YAYYYYY!

 _Paws Whovian chapter 2 . May 2  
_

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Update soooooooon! I love it!_

Loyal commenter,you have earned my goodwill. Blessings upon you. May your day be filled with popcorn,youTube and Wi-fi.

 _Athena'sDaughterWalksAlone chapter 2 . Apr 29_

 _i haven't read a single solangelo fic that hasn't made me do ship will be the death of pun intended_

Another loyal commenter! Mwah,mwah and mwah! Thank you! You all are making me feel warm and huggy inside! :D


End file.
